Secretos de Nuestro pasado
by val.uchiha
Summary: sakura, ino, hinata y tenten se enteran de un pasado oculto que las relaciona y tambien pone en peligro a sus seres queridos. Si se es un pésimo summary pero entren. sasusaku naruhina nejiten y shikaino


**Hola a todos !!!!!!!!**

**Bueno aqui esta mi primer fic asique no sean malos TT Soy una principiante.  
****ojala que les guste.  
Aviso que voy a poner este capitulo y si no me va bien no lo voy a seguir.**

**espero que no sea así.**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!**

**oO0Oo**

Secretos de nuestro pasado

**by: Val_ Uchiha **

**oO0Oo**

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, y una pelirrosa dormía plácidamente hasta que sonó el despertador.

-bostezo- que sueño-dijo sakura apagando el depertador- si no fuera porque Tsunade me llamo seguiría durmiendo -"hace ya 1 semana que naruto , sasuke, neji y shikamaru no llegan de su misión ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, mejor le pregunto a tsunade-sama como va la misión o si sabe algo de ellos para calmarme un poco, ademas hace poco que sasuke volvió y casi ni lo he visto aunque la verdad no se si quiera, me hizo sufrir demasiado pero no lo puedo olvidar aun …aaaahh estoy confundida"

-mejor voy con tsunade-sama , aunque dudo que este despierta ¬¬U – dijo la pelirrosa mirando es reloj de su casa

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura llevaba tocando la puerta hace como cinco minutos y nadie respondía

-argh de seguro que se quedo dormida no me queda otra opción que usar la fuerza bruta - Sakura golpeó la puerta y la abrió de un portazo

-Tsunade-sama yo esto – fue interrumpida al ver que la hokage se quedo dormida para varear- grr me desperte temprano para venir aquí y encontrarme a la hokage DORMIDA!!!-dijo con una venita en la sien- sinceramente este no es mi día

-Tsunade-sama despierte soy yo sakura- dijo moviendola- si sigo así no va a despertar nunca – sakura estaba pensando en como despertarla cuando abren la puerta

-sakura que haces aquí tan temprano – dijo shuzune

- ah es que tsunade-sama me mando a llamar pero como ves me la encontre en medio de una siesta- dijo sakura fastidiada

-hmm ya veo entonces – dijo shizune mirando a tsunade patéticamente TSUNADE-SAMA SE GANO UNA APUESTA!!!!!

-QUE?! CUAL?!*0*-grito tsunade emocionada

-¬¬U patético- dijeron las 2 la vez

-Tsunade-sama usted no tiene remedio-suspiro- shizune

-entonces no gane la apuesta? –

-no –

-apropósito que haces por aquí tan temprano sakura? – dijo mirando a la pelirrosa

-¡¿NANI?! como que " que haces por aquí tan temprano" si usted me llamo – dijo le ojijade enojadísima

-enserio-

-si-

-ah-

-como que ¿ah? Òó

-ehhh sakura se me olvido gomen –

-me hizo levantarme a las 6:30 de la mañana para decirme que se le olvido lo que me iba a decir-dijo sakura con un tic en el ojo

-hai-

-h-hai? usted solo dice "hai" – dijo sakkura con una venita en la sien- Argh me largo – dijo sakura cerrando la puerta de un portazo

- y a sakura que le pasó-

-parece que hoy no es su día- dijo shizune

-si… bueno en que estaba -

-Durmiendo ¬¬U-

-jejeje-

________________________________

En las calles de konoha se veía a una sakura MUY ENOJADA

-Hola frentesota- dijo ino- no te ves muy bien

-se nota? -suspira-hoy es un horrible día, no se como tsunade puede ser hokage siendo tan desordenada, desorganizada y desinteresada!!!

- para algo esta shizune ¿no?-

-bueno si pero pobre de ella-

-mmmm tienes razón- dijo la rubia- apropósito no sabes alguna noticia de los chicos?

-no y eso me tiene muy preocupada- dijo sakura llevandose las manos a la cara – ahhh!! tengo llena de cosas la cabeza

-de que? -

- de los chicos, sasuke, el hospital, sasuke, entrenamiento, sasuke, misiones, sasuke, cosas de la casa … ya te dije a sasuke?-

- ¬¬ ok creo que piensas mucho en sasuke-

-tu crees?-

-hai-

-suspiro-no se que hacer si me pongo a pensar sasuke me hizo sufrir mucho pero – dijo sakura agachando la cabeza

-lo amas demasiado-

-hai…no se que pensar no se que hacer-

-si no sabes que hacer es porque lo piensas demasiado, yo creo que debes hacer lo que te diga el corazón, así se te arrepientes por lo menos hiciste lo que sentías y eso es lo que vale –dijo ino inspirada

-woooow gracias creo que eso haré arigato inopuerca – dijo abrazando a su mejor amiga

-de nada frente de marquesina-

-hola chicas- dijo tenten quien venía junto a hinata

-hola tenten, hinata – dijieron sakura e ino

- o-oigan no han sabido algo de los chicos- dijo tímidamente hinata

-no nada – dijo sakura

-que lástima yo que quería saber como estaba neji-al darse cuanta de loo que dijo se sonrojo y buscó rápidamente una excusa- no es que me guste ni nada es solo que como es mi amigo y compañero dijo para informarle algo a gai-sensei y a lee jejeje-dijo negando con las manos

-no finjas con nosotras que somos de confianza-dijo ino

-sierto- dijeron sakura y hinata

--suspiro- esta bien pero ustedes tampoco finjan

-d-de que hablas dijo hinata roja como un jitomate

-me refiero a ti y a naruto, ino y Thika y ovbiamente sakura y sasuke-

-ehhh!! Porque obviamente Ò///Ó –dijo sakura ruborizada

- ¬¬ - todas

- ya ya ya entendi ¬¬U-

De repente aparece una nube de humo

- tsunade-sama las necesita a las 4 en su oficina- dijo un anbu para luego desaparecer

-para que sera- pregunto tenten

- no sé pero algo me dice que es sobre los chicos-

-intuición femenina? – dijo ino

-si – dijo sakura

-bueno vamos-

-hai!!!!-

__________________________________________

En la oficina de Tsunade…

- tsunade-sama para que llamo a las chicas- pregunto shizune curiosa

-por esto..- dijo entregandole una carta

-leela-

-esto es…- dijo después de leerla

-así es estan en peligro- dijo tsunade – es hora de decirles la verdad…

____________________

**ESo es todo espero que les haya gustado, si es asi dejen reviews.**

**repito, soy una principiante xD**

**Admito que no es una capi muy largo pero me costo Hacerlo.**

**Y ya tengo la idea del proximo capitulo asique si les gusto dejen reviews y empiezo a escribir el 2 capi**

**xau!**


End file.
